Love or Desire?
by A-Quest-of-Scales
Summary: RaexRob. Raven's recovering from injury after a fire broke out. Then she starts to feel strange...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: As anyone who actually reads my work knows, Raven is my favourite Teen Titan. This is my strange musings on what would happen if our favourite sorceress gave in to a few of her demonic instincts. I don't know how involved this will get, I'm still setting the scene.**

**Disclaimer: As cartoon network will not return my calls I doubt I own any part of it, even the Teen Titans. However if you want to believe otherwise I won't stop you.**

* * *

"Raven watch out!"

Desperately trying to hold the blazing building together as her friends escaped from the flames with the last of the scientists, the sorceress barely heard Robins call of warning before a large chunk of plaster knocked Raven out of the air and crashing through the weakened floor into the lab below. The last thing the empath remembered was the sound of breaking glass as the splinters of test tubes filled with experimental compounds broke through her skin and darkness claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow," exclaimed Raven as she rose to consciousness, her instinctual healing trance had repaired most of her body but her wounds were still sore and numerous. The empath winced as she sat up and looked about her surroundings. She was in Titans infirmary and across from her in a very uncomfortable looking chair was the Boy Wonder himself.

Robin smiled as he saw her wake up and reached for his communicator, not bothering to look at it as he contacted the others.

"She's awake guys,"

Raven looked at him curiously as he immediately snapped his communicator closed and walked over to the empaths bed and sat on the edge.

"You've been unconscious for almost three days Rae, we were getting worried,"

"I'm fine,"

"Now you are. The only way I could get the others out of the room so they could get some sleep was if I promised to tell them the moment there was any change,"

"What about you?"

"I'm used to going without sleep,"

Raven smiled slightly and reached over to the bedside table for the glass of water sitting there. The movement caused a blinding pain to awaken. She sat still as she waited for the agony to abate slightly as she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her and hold the glass to her lips. The empath sipped a little of the liquid before opening her eyes in a silent thank you to the Boy Wonder. Robin merely smiled in response as he put the glass back.

"What happened?"

Robin frowned as he considered her question. "What do you remember?"

"There was a fire in one of S.T.A.R.K. laboratories. We went to see if we could help," Raven waited for Robins nod of agreement before continuing. "The entire place was on fire with several scientist trapped inside so we went in. It was unstable, the entire place was ready to collapse so I tried to keep it together whilst you and the others rescued the lab workers. Then…" Raven closed her eyes as she tried to remember what happened next. "You shouted my name… something hit me… I fell and there was pain… and then I blacked out."

Before Robin could answer her unspoken question and tell the injured sorceress what happened two cries erupted from the doorway, their volume causing Raven to grimace and cover her ears

"RAVEN!"

With reflexes that were almost inhuman Robin halted the two superheroes before they leapt at their recovering friend.

"Guys keep it down ok? Raven's not fully recovered,"

"We're sorry," replied the abashed Starfire,

Beast Boy nodded before the two ran around their leader to surround the empath. Robin just sighed as he sat on the foot of the bed, smiling slightly as the other two sat down beside her just far enough away to respect her space yet close enough to show they cared. Robin shook his head, they were all scared when they first saw the extent of her wounds but now every thing was fine. The Boy Wonder didn't know what he would do if… he abruptly pushed such thoughts out of his head and forced himself to listen to the conversation at the top of the bed.

"How ya feeling Rae?"

"Indeed. We have missed your presence my friend,"

"I'll say. The Tower just ain't the same without you Dark Girl," added Cyborg as he walked into the Med Lab and over to his adopted little sister. "How are you?"

"I'm much better," replied Raven with a small smile as she felt her friends concern wash over her.

Cyborg fixed his gaze on her. "You sure?"

"Yes Cyborg. I'm fine. The most I can complain of is a headache and some soreness. What happened, did every one get out ok?"

Robin smiled once more. "Everyone's fine Raven, thanks to you the building stayed up long enough to get everyone out. Only minor injuries were reported, mostly burns but you were in bad shape."

Raven watched as the memory of her wounds filled her friends faces and saw the fear in their eyes. She must have been hurt more than she realised to have them worry like this.

"What happened?"

Robin spoke up once more. "You were hit by a piece of burning ceiling. It knocked you down through the already weakened floor and into the lab below. You landed on one of the desks, on top of rows of experiments. You were trapped between a lump of burning rubble and a lot of broken glass Raven, it was a close thing for a while…"

The others nodded solemnly before BB spoke up.

"Man you should have seen Robin when he saw what happened! He just leapt down there, not even looking, and just grapped you from under the fire! It was awesome!"

The sorceress turned to look at Robin once more, smiling softly as she saw her friend shift awkwardly under the changelings retelling. "Thank you,"

The hero blushed at her words and stood up. "I was just worried. You're my friend Raven, I don't want to see you hurt… I'll um… get you some herbal tea,"

The rest of the Titans stared as their fearless leader ran from the room.

"Oookay, that was weird," muttered BB.

Cyborg nodded slightly before turning his attention back to the sorceress. "Anything else you want Rae?"

Raven gently shook her head as she settled back into the bed, her body exhausted at the energy she'd spent healing.

"I'm fine Cyborg, just a bit tired," she whispered at her friends benign smile.

The teenager rounded up the rest of his team mates. "Come on y'all. Raven needs her rest. We'll see her again tomorrow,"

Starfire and Beast Boy reluctantly agreed as they said goodbye to their friend and allowed themselves to be herded out of the room. Cyborg was the last to leave as he turned off the infirmaries light.

"Sleep well Rae, feel better in the morning."

Raven nodded as she stifled a yawn. "Night Cy,"

The amethyst eyed sorceress was just dozing off into a deep sleep when she felt a comforting aura enter the room. She tried to force herself awake as she heard the sounds of a tea cup being set on the table beside her. The presence stood still for a few seconds before reaching over to the fatigued empath and moving an errant strand of hair away from her face. Raven collected herself enough to catch a glimpse of Robin walking out of the room before she reached over and quickly drank her tea. She smiled as she felt the familiar calming influence of the beverage spread through her body and she fell to sleep once more. For someone who only drank coffee the Boy Wonder made a perfect cup of tea, mused the sorceress before she was unconscious once more.


	3. Chapter 3

From his place on the sofa Robin watched as a figure floated into the living room and over to the kitchen.

"Aren't you meant to be in the med lab?"

Robin had to give her credit, Raven didn't pause making her tea when she heard his voice. Although she'd probably sensed him before she'd entered the room he reflected as he walked over to the kitchen counter.

"I've spent the last three days in that place," she stated as she poured the boiling water into her teacup and stirred gently. "Besides, those beds are uncomfortable," admitted the sorceress wryly.

Robin smiled slightly. "Cyborg won't be happy, you know how he gets about any of us getting hurt,"

"I know,"

"And you are his favourite," continued the Boy Wonder as he accepted the mug of coffee she held out for him.

Raven sighed. "We're not even vaguely related and he still treats me like he's my big brother,"

"An overprotective big brother," he added with a grin.

"Good thing I'm not dating anyone then," smiled the empath over her tea.

Robin laughed slightly as he imagined Cyborg pointing his cannon at some poor guy who'd brought Raven flowers.

"He's right though, you should be back in the infirmary,"

"Then how would I've got my herbal tea?"

"One of us could've done it. You're still injured Raven," the sorceress raised an eyebrow. "You know most people would love to have four super heroes at their beck and call."

Raven graced him with another of her small, yet rare smiles as she put her cup in the sink.

"I'm not most people Robin," she stated as she picked up one of the many books Raven kept around the Tower and walked over to the couch to start reading in the dawn light.

The Boy Wonder could only agree as he watched the sorceress walk away from him, her violet hair shining in the early daylight.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin was halfway through his daily newspaper when Cyborg came charging through the door.

"Robin! Ravens missing!"

"I'm right here Cyborg," stated the sorceress as she turned another page to her novel.

The mechanised teenager stared at her for a moment with his mouth hanging open before he recalled himself.

"Why aren't you in sick bay little lady?"

Raven looked up from her book to glare at her friend. "Because I am fine," she stated, carefully enunciating each word to convey just the right amount of threat. Recognising he wasn't going to get the sorceress back into the med lab unless he drugged her, and after realising Robin wouldn't help him, Cyborg conceded defeat.

"All right, but you're not fighting for a few days," Raven raised an eyebrow. "You're still healing. If you're fine tomorrow then you can train but only gently. You can fight again after three days ok?"

Raven quickly felt her leaders feelings through their bond. He agreed on this issue. Raven sighed as she realised she wasn't going to be able to persuade either of the Titans otherwise.

"Agreed," brusquely muttered the sorceress before turning back to her book. Truthfully she realised she'd be a burden to them, even levitating to the kitchen had been tiring and there was no way she could've walked the distance. Healing took a lot of energy. Cyborg was right to stop her, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Just then the rest of the Titans showed up and Raven had to avoid being hugged to death by the alien princess and having her brains fried by Beast Boys bad jokes in an effort to cheer her up. She liked the fact that her team mates were so happy to see her well again but she'd appreciate it more if they knew when to quit.

'_Like Robin?' _Asked a voice in the back of her mind sneakily.

Raven considered it for a moment. She'd admit it, she appreciated how her friend always gave her as much privacy as she needed yet always made sure she knew he was there if she wanted to talk. She admired his ability to protect those he cared about and she'd certainly never seen such passion from anyone from Azarath. He was strong, intelligent…

'…_has a great body too…'_

Raven almost nodded before she caught herself. By Azar what was wrong with her, if she wasn't careful she'd end up like Starfire who constantly clung to him, or like the thousands of fan girls who literally swooned when they heard the Boy Wonders name. Raven cringed as she thought of a worse alternative, she could end up like Kitten. Raven mentally shook herself. Appreciation of the male section of the Tower was fine, normal even, but she couldn't risk anything beyond that. Even a mere infatuation was dangerous with her emotion fuelled powers.

From behind his newspaper the masked youth watched a certain violet haired sorceress as she seemingly argued with herself. So far it seemed like Raven was winning but Raven was making a strong comeback. Robin smirked slightly at his bizarre train of thoughts as he absently turned the page of his newspaper.

Every one in the Tower new better than to interrupt Robins morning ritual, even Starfire would avoid him when he was staring at the small type, yet what no one else knew was that Robin had no interest in any of the articles. Instead the Boy Wonder would go over yesterdays events and decide on plans for today. This morning, as was happening with increasing regularity, the subject on the agenda was a mysterious bird. A raven to be precise. The last three days had been torture, he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but the injured maiden. Robin was used to obsession but seeing her hurt had been the worst thing he'd experienced in years.

The youth forced himself to relax as he realised his hands were starting to tear the paper. Raven was fine now and wouldn't be in any danger for a while, thanks to Cy. Although he hadn't spoken up, Robin fully agreed with his friends conditions. Although that might have more to do with him knowing he'd just worry about her during a fight. The Boy Wonder sighed as his traitorous hands turned to the last page. Relaxation was over and that meant only one thing. The rest of the team tried to creep past their leader as they realised what time it was.

"All right every one! Training time!" Robins announcement was punctuated by the groans of the other two boys as every one marched to the gym. The Boy Wonder caught Ravens question as she looked over her book.

"I'd like it if you at least watched but if you don't want to…"

Robin let his question trail off as he let the sorceress come to her decision. Raven stood up and followed her friend out of the door. She was far more tired than she should be from her minimal exertions but she still had a duty to perform. The sorceress was not going to let her team down by not knowing a new training manoeuvre just because she had gotten hurt. Besides, if she became drowsy than she could always retreat to her room, she already knew both Robin and Cyborg would understand and the other two weren't likely to complain.


End file.
